paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyla's Haunted Past(Part 1)
Summary Lyla and Rocky are teaching Sage on becoming an eco-pup/forest ranger, when Sage suddenly brings up a question on why Lyla chose to become a forest ranger. That question triggers a flashback where Lyla recalls on what happened a long time ago before she became a forest ranger. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories ScriptCategory:Parts Lyla: All right, Sage, I'm teaching you this right now. If you're out in the wilderness, and you see a hurt animal, what do you think you should do. Sage: Ummmm, try to help it and move it to a safe place? Rocky: Good, but you should always try to not move the animal if it's injured very badly, it's always safer if you keep the animal still, you're not a nursing pup, but today Lyla's going to teach you some basics on first aid that way you can help wild animals. Sage: Dad, but what about you? Rocky: The PAW Patrol needs me for other work today, Lyla will handle your training today. Sage: Okay, dad. Lyla: All right, Sage, as Rocky was saying... Sage: Lyla, before we start, why did you choose to join the forest patrol? Why didn't you join the PAW Patrol instead? Lyla froze for a moment. Lyla: Because when I became a forest ranger, the PAW Patrol wasn't formed yet. Sage: Okay. Lyla: Now, this is a first aid, inside you see these items. This is called a bandage. Lyla points to the bandages. Lyla: They're used for covering up wounds. Lyla: These are the antibiotics, they're used for spreading on a wound so that it doesn't get infected. Lyla points to the antibiotics. Lyla: And these are the tweezers, they're used for pulling out things like splinters. Lyla points to the tweezers. Lyla: Sage, I want you to remember these words and try to remember what they were for. Sage: Okay, but Lyla when the PAW Patrol was formed, why didn't you join them? Lyla: Because, I was already happy with my job. _____________________________________Flashback____________________________________________ Lia: NOOOOOO!!!! Ria: Heh, heh heh, that's what you two get for trying to defend your daughters. Lyla: Mother, Father, don't go! Lyrica: Don't worry, Lyla, you'll be fine without us, so will you, Lia. Leo: Your mother is right, make us proud. Lia: Mother, Father, hang on for just a little longer we'll get you to the hospital! Lyrica: It's too late for that. Lyla: Don't say that! Lia: We'll keep you alive! Leo: You mother is right, we don't have much time, make us proud. Lyla: Mother, Father, stay with us! Lyrica: Good bye, Lia. Leo: Good bye, Lyla. Lyla: No. Lia: They're, they're gone. Lyla: NOOOOOO!!!!!! Ria: Crybabies. Lia: Ria, get out of here. Lyla: Yeah, don't expect us to welcome you since you just KILLED OUR PARENTS!!! Lia: Get out, now! Ria: Fine, I'm leaving, I don't want to hang out with you crybabies anyway. Ria walks away. Lyla: Lia, what are we going to do? Lyrica and Leo are dead. We're just pups. How will we survive in this cruel world? Lia: Don't worry, my sister. We'll find a way. And Ria will pay. Lyla: But, Lia. How will this work? Mother and father never taught us how to survive as strays. Lia: They don't need to teach us. We'll keep ourselves alive. Lyla: But, what about Ria? Lia: Ria will pay. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow. But someday. Ria will pay for everything she's done to us. Previous part here Next part here Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pups' Adventures